1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle, and in particular, to a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine, a first motor, a second motor, and a planetary gear mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as this kind of hybrid vehicle, a hybrid vehicle which includes an internal combustion engine, a first motor, a second motor, and a planetary gear mechanism, and controls the first motor such that the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine increases when the rotation speed of the first motor increases when the operation of the internal combustion engine is stopped according to ignition-off during traveling has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-162097 (JP 2012-162097 A)). In this hybrid vehicle, the first motor is coupled to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, an axle is coupled to a ring gear, and the internal combustion engine is coupled to a carrier. If the vehicle travels on a descending road in a state of ignition-off, the rotation speed of the first motor increases in a negative rotation direction with an increase in vehicle speed. At this time, torque in a positive rotation direction is output from the first motor to increase the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine from zero. With this, an increase in the negative rotation direction of the rotation speed of the first motor is suppressed.